A billing identifier may be determined for a communications message, such as a Short Message Service (SMS) message, based on a plurality of criteria. The billing identifier may be used to determine rate information including a charge rate and a measurement unit, from which a fee may be determined. The billing identifier may further be based upon a location identifier (e.g., Point Code) associated with a physical location or network location at which the communications message may originate or terminate. Thus, varied fees may be charged for communications messages based at least in part on location. Such varying fees may allow for billing of location dependent (e.g., international) rates for communications messages. Once a fee for a communications message is determined, the fee may then be debited from a pre-paid account associated with a subscriber.